


More

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: A teasing touch of angelic foreplay to whet your appetite for more. Sweet, sexy, non-explicit seraphim magic as adult themed as it gets without being straight up smut.





	More

Fervid fingers stalk, tracing and retracing tantalizing trails of tenderness where they descend the cushion of flesh covering the slope of the angel’s spine and ascend again to stroke the broad breadth of firmly braced shoulders buttressing his bulk above you; the thick trunk of his vessel strains to solidity, shifting in mirror of your movements to support the bend of elbows ever so careful not to crush the fragile human form caged beneath. Eager in their explorations, the kinetic constants of your fingertips prod, rend, and twist tenaciously at the thin white cotton of the shirt standing as a scanty, but stubborn, barrier separating you from the sinuous mass of muscle defining his back. 

In reprisal for your rapacious roving, infinitely patient as always in affront to the demand of your yearning, Castiel counters with a litany of lightly grazed nips, ravishments of skilled tongue, and scruff stippled ticklish kisses peppered to all the subtler spots of pleasure dotting the erogenous sweep of skin casing your neck and dipping direction toward the inviting hollow of clavicle keenly offered up for divine consecration. Seeking each site out with righteous precision, he bestows thereon those libidinous landmarks a blessed beacon of enduring adoration.

Entwined thus, your figures writhe languidly in the diffuse glow cast by the full-bellied seductive sway of a bedside candle flame illumined as witness to this most intimate display of devotion. The heat of intense fondness extant in these frictional exertions of foreplay flickers and flares higher and higher; the ritual of reverence wends in radiant waves to warm the air pressing in around you – by night’s end, all the fiery need contained in your nerves consumed in a bonfire blaze of ecstasy, the atmosphere is certain to drape down upon a tangle of spent limbs and wrinkled sheets to embrace you in finality in a firmament heady with the slow smolder of lovemaking.

But _this_ – this is merely the beginning.

The salt of sweat sheeting your body and the sweetly perfumed allure of tight wet silken temptation flowering between your thighs fuses with the delicate lavender-laced perfume of freshly melted beeswax in an erotic ether intoxicating to the seraph’s senses. Nostrils quiver taking in the sultry scent. The shining tide of sea-blue irises recedes to reveal endless carnal shores of black. Enochian words of veneration thanking his Father for creating you vibrate in a throat thirsty for your honeyed taste. Vessel quickening with lust, measured restraint denuded by the raw ache of want, he briefly loses all modicum of control in your adulate arms.

Nuzzling your neck, he laves an especially brutal bruise of love where your pulse surges strongest for him – the torrent of life swiftly rising upward to sacrifice itself at the altar of unmitigated worship that constitutes his mouth and tongue. He relents from the amorous onslaught when you gasp a wanton wispy exhalation of his name imploring mercy and at the same time purr a zealous prayer beseeching _more_.

The wordless breath of his apology hotly mists the burned blush; angelic grace gliding in tempered caress from the curved corners of his mouth, he soothes the savagely seared flesh and the balance of the suppliant body trembling with anticipation beyond it with an indulgent small smile.

Soul blissfully besieged by the lurid cascade of grace, the effervescent buzz of a whimper stirs somewhere deep inside your lungs; it burbles to the surface to emerge between the pliant pink blossom of parted lips gravid with arousal. The angel plying his patient affection slots his sensually delight-laden mouth to yours to steal the softly sighed sound with a kiss promising, now and forever, to satisfy each and every desire you have for _more_.


End file.
